


Needed You

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Request: Kylo Ren having one of his temper tantrums and all of a sudden hugging the reader then kissing the reader! You're sent to calm Kylo Ren during one of his tantrums but you nearly loose your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kinda changed this up a little. It still follows the basic gist of the request but its probably not what you were expecting. I hope yall enjoy it anyway!

It wasn’t unusual to be called to random locations on Starkiller for ‘Undisclosed Purposes’. Other officers would cringe in fear at those words knowing that whomever received them would likely never be heard from again. You on the other hand couldn’t wait until the next time you’d be summoned, because typically it ended with the commander’s lips on you, and not always in a chastely manor.

You were wandering down the corridors with your data pad opening files and sending them off to their designated destinations. You had nearly all the files cleared and were working on the last one when the screen notified you of a new message. Putting the current task on hold, you switched over to your message board. ‘From: Lieutenant Gilwen’ the screen said with the date and time stamp underneath. The name wasn’t familiar. You hardly ever received messages from lieutenants. Most of the time they came from your supervisor or the increasingly frequent ones from Kylo Ren. Part of you hoped it would have been the latter. 

You tapped the message and it opened revealing fewer words then you had expected. The message simply read “Your presence is required in Sector C-19 Room 147 for Undisclosed Purposes”

‘Undisclosed Purposes.’ you read again. The only one to ever send that to you was Kylo, so why would a lieutenant you’d never heard of before request you for such reasons? You start off in the direction of sector C-19 confused about the contents of the message. Various reasons played in your head of what it could mean. What if its something bad? What if they were finally doing away with you? You pushed those thoughts from your mind. They couldn’t possibly be getting rid of you. You’d done nothing wrong. Well, nothing anyone knew about. Your relationship with Kylo wasn’t exactly following the guidelines but no one knew about that. Right?

As you neared room 147 you found the halls becoming less populated only a couple stormtroopers lingered and even they were working their way in the opposite direction. With every step you took the atmosphere seemed to get thicker, heavier. It almost made it hard to breath. Ignoring it you moved closer to 147. The corridor was eerily quiet not a soul in sight. A feeling of unease creeped up your spine. 

Suddenly a young man burst from the doorway of room 147. His features stricken with fear. The man places a hand over his heart and breathed deeply trying to catch his breath. Upon spotting you he runs his hand through his mussed blonde hair pushing it back into place and heads straight for you. Unsure what to do or whats going on you stop walking and wait for him to come to you.

“There you are!” he says brows furrowed, his tone sounded cross. “It took you long enough.”

You glance to the side making sure there’s no one else he could possibly be speaking to. “Uh, yes. Sorry about that sir I had quite the walk to get here.” Honestly it took less time then you had anticipated but the man looked to be in no mood for arguing so you let it go. Up close it was easier to identify him. You recognized him as the poor Lieutenant that discovered you and Ren during one of your recent trysts in an empty supply closet. It was a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. “Lieutenant Gilwen.” You said finally putting a name to the face.

He wasted no time with introductions. Instead he grabbed hold of your wrist and tugged you briskly down the hall towards room 147. “He’s in there having one of his tantrums. I tried to prevent him from damaging too much but he’s become, as you could say, unreasonable.” Gilwen explained absentmindedly rubbing at his throat. “Your the only one I could think to call for help considering your relations with the commander.”

You smiled to yourself slightly flattered he would think of you as the most suitable person to calm Kylo Ren but also a little put off at the reminder that he knew your secret. You both stopped outside the door to 147. Lieutenant Gilwen dropped your wrist and moved to the key pad next to the entryway. He glanced at you making sure you were ready. You gave a faint nod and he pressed the code into the panel. You were frightened. It was one thing to be with Kylo when he was in a pleasant mood but another to be near him when he’s not. Everyone knew of Kylo Ren’s fiery temper but never had you experienced it first hand. As the metal door raised you took in a deep breath gathering your nerves. You had nothing to worry about. It’s just Kylo. Your Kylo.

The room was dark. You could see nothing in the black expanse before you save for a few glowing gashes along the walls. You felt around for the light panel. When you touched it the small screen lit up saying they were all on and turned up to 100% brightness. He must have taken out the lights. 

A crash came from somewhere behind causing you to jump. You spin around and are met with the same inky darkness. Your heart is pounding and the fear you’ve been suppressing began to remanifest its self. You took a few steps further into the dark. Your gaze flicked side to side frantically looking for anything resembling Kylo but everything seemed to blend together. It’s like your eyes were closed but you knew they were wide open. It was a brutal contradiction playing with your mind. “Kylo.” you called softly.

No response.

“Ky-” a gloved hand around your throat cut you short.

Kylo’s form was barely visible as he forcefully shoved you against the wall, hand still firmly around your neck. His shoulders were heaving, his breathing heavy and uneven. There was a dark ferocity in his eyes. A swirling mix of anger and aggression. He didn’t even seem to be looking at you but through you.

“Kylo.” you gasped grabbing onto his wrist. He’s much stronger than you but you had try and pry him off. He was closing your airway making it incredibly hard to breath.

At the mention of his name Kylo became visibly more aggravated. His brows creased together and he clenched his jaw. His body became stiff as he squeezed your neck tighter. A wave of panic took over. He was going to kill you.

You clawed at his fingers desperately trying to remove them or loosen his hold at least. “Ky-” you choked “Kylo, Please.” And it was like a switch had been flipped. 

The tension being held in his body relaxed. His eyes widened as he finally focused on your face. Fear shown in his panicked expression. Kylo released his hold and took a staggering step back his eyes locked on your trembling form. leaning against the wall for support. the lack of oxygen and over all shock left you feeling quite weak. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what he had done to you.

Kylo reached for you tentatively, testing the waters, trying to gauge how much damage he’d caused. You wanted to run, to not let him get any closer but you couldn’t will yourself to. A million thoughts raced through your head so quickly you could hardly catch onto them. Except one. ‘Monster. He’s a monster’

Kylo heard it. The thought wasn’t just being played over in your mind it was screaming in his too. His shoulders slumped, arm dropped to his side, and he released a puff of air in disappointment. He lost you. The only good thing he had in his cold miserable, lonely life and he lost it. You think he’s a monster. Plenty of other people people did too. He heard them say it out loud or in their heads almost everyday but it didn’t hurt him like this until it was your voice reminding him what he is. 

“Im-Im sorry.” he could hardly get it out before the tears started forming in his deep brown eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know what I was doing I-” Kylo took a deep breath fighting to hold back the tears and keep his voice level “Im sorry”

you hadn’t taken your eyes off him the entire time. You were still terrified and had every right to be. He nearly killed you, but the sight of Kylo breaking in front of you, becoming so vulnerable, and scared had you wanting to immediately forgive him and take him into your arms and soothe all his his worries away, But fear was your leash keeping you back, Reminding you of his hand around throat,

“Please, Forgive me.” He was desperate. Kylo needed you. It was something he’d never admit to himself but he needed you and he was willing to beg.

“Kylo-” you trailed off into a sigh. You were conflicted but you couldn’t deny him. You’re his light and you couldn’t just leave him in darkness. You dropped your head in defeat not needing to say any words. He could already hear you.

Kylo wasted no time, afraid you would change your mind he scooped you into his arms holding you as close as possible. His ministrations shocked you. Kylo hardly ever expressed his affections like this. You slowly wrapped your arms around his tall frame securing him in your gentle embrace.

“Im so sorry.” Kylo whispered into your hair.

Despite not being able to see his face you knew he was crying. You could hear it in his voice and felt it in the soft shaking of his body as he sobbed. You couldn’t bring yourself to say you forgave him. You weren’t sure you really had. Instead you attempted to calm him. You brought one hand up to the back of his head and ran your fingers through his dark hair.

Kylo relaxed into your touch feeling as ease if only for a moment. He pulled away enough to look you in the eyes. He still had stray tears falling from his own. “It won’t happen again.” He said “I promise not to hurt you.”

you said nothing just nodded.

Kylo cautiously closed the space between you in a kiss. It was desperate, and sad but he filled it with love. He needed you to know how much he loved you even though he never said it because he couldn’t lose you. No, He needed you.


End file.
